spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Feats
Feats are special abilities or enhancements to existing abilities. They’re one of the most powerful tools for becoming highly proficient at specific tasks. Feats have no rank or grade; a character either possesses a feat or he doesn’t. Acquiring Feats Many feats have other, less powerful, feats as prerequisites. This ensures that a character’s feat ability improves as he specializes. Your character may gain feats from 3 sources. *A character gains 1 feat from his Specialty. This feat may be specific or chosen from a designated feat tree, as noted in the Specialty description. *Level-granted feats are gained as a character’s career level increases, as shown on Table 1.3: Level-Dependent Benefits. These may be chosen from any feat tree. *Many classes grant bonus feats. These are usually specific feats. Unless otherwise specified, no feat may be gained more than once. Prerequisites A character must meet a feat’s prerequisites before he may choose it. A feat may be gained immediately after its prerequisites are met (e.g. as a character applies the effects of a new level). Example: As Kevin applies the effects of Level 12, he raises his Strength score to 13. If he also gains a Melee Combat feat, he may take the All-Out Attack feat. If a character loses one or more prerequisites for one of his feats — due to attribute damage, for example — he keeps the feat but may not benefit from it or use its abilities again until he regains all of its prerequisites. Temporary Feats Some class abilities grant a character one or more “temporary feats.” Unless otherwise specified, a character must meet all prerequisites for a temporary feat before he may benefit from it or use its abilities. Further, while a temporary feat may be used to meet the prerequisites of another temporary feat, it may never be used to meet the prerequisites for any permanent or virtual feat. Neither may a temporary feat be used to meet expert class requirements. Finally, if another character’s ability grants you a temporary feat that you already possess, you gain no additional benefit — even if the feat in question may be chosen multiple times. Virtual Feats Some feats and class abilities grant a character one or more “virtual feats.” All virtual feats feature some restriction (e.g. its abilities apply only to attacks with a specific weapon, or to skill checks with a specific vehicle). A virtual feat may be used to meet the prerequisites of other feats, but any restrictions that apply to a virtual feat also apply to each feat for which it is fulfilling a prerequisite. Virtual feats may never be used to meet expert class requirements. Feats as Class Abilities When a class ability grants a choice of feats (usually from a feat tree), the character must meet all of a feat’s prerequisites before choosing it. When a class ability grants a specific feat, the feat’s prerequisites are waived. If the character already possesses a feat granted by a newly acquired class ability, he may choose 1 feat from the same tree. He must meet all of this feat’s prerequisites before choosing it. Example: At Career Level 8, Kevin multi-classes as a Faceman. This typically grants him the Flawless Identity feat, but since he already chose that feat at Career Level 6, he instead gains any 1 Tradecraft feat for which he meets all listed prerequisites. He chooses Career Agent. Feats and Action Dice When a feat grants a character 1 or more action dice, the character never gains XP as a result. Feat Trees Spycraft 2.0 breaks feats into categories, or “trees”: Basic Combat Feats: These feats focus on combat fundamentals, and are often prerequisites for feats in other categories. Melee Combat Feats: These feats focus on fighting with knives, axes, and other hand-held weapons. Ranged Combat Feats: These feats focus on the use of firearms and hurled weapons. Unarmed Combat Feats: These feats focus on brawling and Hong Kong “wire fu” martial arts. Chance Feats: These feats focus on extraordinary luck: good (for you) and bad (for others). Chase Feats: These feats focus on vehicle and chase expertise. Covert Feats: These feats focus on stealth, evasion, and subterfuge. Gear Feats: These feats focus on the acquisition and use of equipment. Basic Skill Feats: These feats focus on small clusters of related skills, granting bonuses with their use and increasing their threat ranges. Advanced Skill Feats: These feats focus on broad skill applications, granting large bonuses and special abilities with small clusters of skills, or supporting many skills at once. Style Feats: These feats focus on savoir-faire and social interaction. Terrain Feats: These feats focus on manipulating and surviving in specific environments. Tradecraft Feats: These feats focus on many activities common to world of espionage. **A